bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 6. Czerwiec 2013
Może by tak wreszcie wydać ten Komunikat Seireitei? Skoro już działo się wszystko, co mogło nam w tym przeszkodzić, począwszy od dolegliwości zdrowotnych redaktora naczelnego, poprzez zwlekanie z pisaniem, problemy techniczne, braki prądu, kompa, neta, mózgu, dupy, aż po aktualizacje administracyjne, to i tak gorzej być nie może. (Nie, Pony. Nie wydamy pojutrze.) Nie przedłużając. To jest KS. Cieszyć się, radować, umierać ze szczęścia. Enjoy~ fam |-|kana Okładka = 660px |-| Str. 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |} |-| 4 = |-| 11 = |-| 12 = |-| 13 = |-| 14 = |} |-| 16 = |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Manga i Anime |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5)"; border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Rozliczenie z zeszłego numeru Poniżej rozliczenie za maj. Do ankiet pomysłu Sccq, więc ciekawie się je pisało. Najpierw – jak zawsze – wikiowe formalności, a za nimi pytania dotyczące mangi i anime. *'' Od którego numeru KS jesteś z nami?'' 1. ' Byłem/am już podczas odliczania do pierwszego numeru ;)' (60%) – No to ci państwo są w elicie. Bo ja też ;) 2. 2-3 numer; spodobało mi się, więc jestem ;) (13.33%) – Osobiście całkowicie rozumiem, pierwszy nr był eksperymentalny i mocno niespodziankowy. Zanim rozpuściliśmy wici w szerszym gronie, były już kolejne numery. 3. ' Od czwartego numeru; KKS wywarł na mnie wrażenie ' (11.11%) – Czego by nie powiedzieć, drugiego takiego KKSu nie będzie. Redakcja też miała z nim dużo zabawy. 4. ' Dołączyłem/am przy wydaniu pierwszego numeru ' (8.89%) – A tu zgodnie ze statystykami – przy pierwszym numerze była nas jeszcze garstka. Ale jak wynika z wywiadu środowiskowego, z numeru na numer jest coraz lepiej :) 5. ' Nie czytam tego chłamu, bo jestem pozbawiony/a poczucia humoru...' (6.67%) – Żyjemy w wolnym kraju. I Wasze szczęście, bo za czasów krucjat inaczej się takie rzeczy załatwiało! ;) *'' Rozdziały o historii Isshina są...'' 1.... okej, ale szału nie ma ' (58%) – A więc myślę jak ponad połowa. Yey!! A poważnie – całkiem przyjemne te rozdziały, ale wadą ich nierówność. Bywały genialne, bywały zapychacze. Dziękować za Isshina, duuużo Isshina. I isshinowe teksty. Bóg zapłać. 2. '... w miarę; przeciąga się już trochę ' (22%) – O ile początek był mocny, to jak na 10 tygodni chyba wszyscy spodziewali się więcej fajerwerków. Chociaż miło było odpocząć od Ōetsu xD 3. '... super, bardzo mi się podobają ' (16%) – Bardzo patriotyczna postawa. Chyba wypada odznaczyć? Może w nagrodę Kubo-sensei wpadnie do Polski? ;) 4. '... beznadziejne; mam ich powyżej uszu >_< (4%) – Zawsze się znajdą niezadowoleni. I zawsze jest winny. Puzel, masz przerąbane… 5. ... nie najwyższych lotów; nie tego się spodziewałem/am ' (0%) – Widać wszyscy dostali to, czego się spodziewali. Więc może jednak Puzel wyniesie z tego głowę ;) 5. '... mi obojętne, bo nie czytam mangi :P ''' (0%) – Tadam! Wreszcie nastał ten dzień, gdy na BW nie ma już analfabetów. Wszyscy umiemy czytać, i to nawet od prawej do lewej! Czuję się spełniona ;)) *'' Po zakończeniu mini-sagi "Everything but the Rain" na pewno nie chcę oglądać...'' 1. '''... Ōetsu... Nie muszę nic dodawać...? (54.17%) – Ponad połowa?! No weźcie… Vanowie są gorsi, przynajmniej z mordy. A Kubo i tak walnął go na dzień dobry ;) 2. ... Powrotu Vandenreich; każdy rozdział bez nich jest piękniejszy ' (18.75%) – A tak, tu już się zgodzę. Paskudy przebrzydłe, brzydale bez gustu, a ich wdzianka szkaradne… yyy… Uryū tam zapewne przejazdem… 3. '... Masaki. NIGDY WIĘCEJ. Mam dosyć x__x ' (14.58%) – Najniższe miejsce podium, ale to było zanim młoda Kurosaki zaprezentowała wdzięki. W tym miesiącu byłoby zapewne 0% ;) 4. '... Hueco Mundo; ostatnie, co chcę widzieć, to Urahara i wesoła kompania Ichigo ' (8.33%) – Wesołą kompanię i ja mam w poważaniu, ale w Hueco Mundo jest przecież wiele ciekawszych rzeczy do oglądania, niż facjata Chada. Czy tylko ja chcę zobaczyć właściciela tajemniczych portek w całej okazałości? 5. '... Soul Society; mało mnie obchodzi, co tam się dzieje ''' (4.17%) – A jednak nasz mangaka wyczuwa potrzeby czytelnicze. Chcieliście SS, proszę bardzo. Wilkopies w bonusie ;) *'' Scc, jako tymczasowy redaktor...'' 1. '... sprawdza się bardzo dobrze; działa jak trzeba, nie mam zarzutów ' (54.55%) – Nie wiem, czy trzeba to komentować. Podzielam opinie, ale nie będziemy tu Sccq słodzić, co by w piórka za bardzo nie obrósł :) 2. '... jest mi obojętny; nie liczy się redaktor, tylko treść '(15.99%) – Prawda stara jak świat – dobry produkt zawsze się sprzeda, bez względu na to, kto wisi na liście płac. Jeden mankament, że nam nikt nie płaci ;( 3. '''... odkąd Scc to przejął, poziom spadł~... DRASTYCZNIE... (13.64%) – Taaak. Sccq jest też odpowiedzialny za załamanie pogody, spadek inflacji i moje tygodniowe przeziębienie. Będzie się smażył w piekle! 4. ... jest zbyt leniwy; robi wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, a to odbija się na jakości ' (9.09%) – Żeby nie było – redaktor naczelny nie pisze KSu sam. Jak się redaktorzy rubryk zebrać w sobie nie mogą i opornej weny pogonić do pisania, to i obsuwy się zdarzają. Bywa. 5. '... to Scc nie prowadził tego od początku?(6.82%) – A nie, ja prowadziłam i wiem, że wcale z tym nie tak lekko. Kilka nocy potrafi w miesiącu zabrać (i mam nadzieję, że mnie Sccq za taki „prezent” nie przeklina przed snem ;)) Dzięki majowemu podsumowaniu wiemy już, że statystyczny czytelnik trwa przy naszym boku od pierwszego numeru KSu wiernie i niestrudzenie (nawet jeśli w ostatnich „deszczowych” rozdziałach szału nie było), doceniając jakość wikiowej gazety, której Sccq poświęca się bez reszty. I tak jak on z nadzieją wierzy, iż nie będzie już musiał oglądać facjaty Ōetsu. Ale wiecie co mówią o nadziei ;) |} |-| 17 = |} Nawigacja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach